


Shorn

by floodxland



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Hair, Haircuts, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On James's new hair cut - it's all soppy domesticity</p><p>Disclaimer: The only real thing that actually happened was the hair cut and optical sluttiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorn

Waiting for James, Jeremy sat on his rental car with his head down peering over his reading glasses as his phone screen seemed to get ever fuzzier. He'd perhaps need to get a fresh prescription because a man who looked vaguely like James May walked passed him and all he did was flick through his app menu trying to find where he'd left Twitter.  


"Clarkson." A familiar voice, over the top of his glasses he blinked up at James - only there was something not quite the same.

"Bloody hell James, did you get gum in it?" His hair had started to touch his collar in places before but now was cropped high at the back save for some softness and fringing at the top. James hasn't had a hair cut this severe since perhaps when he had worked on the original Top Gear.

"No, it was just raggedy and I felt like a bit of a change." James rubbed nervously at the shorn hair at the back of his head.

"It's a bit sever..." Jeremy jammed his phone back into his jean's pocket, there was no one in the car park, they weren't needed anywhere for a few hours still. "Can I?" He asked holding his hand up to the side of James's head. Even if they were together, James could still be tetchy about being touched, with a nod of approval the shorter bangs slipped down onto his forehead.

Jeremy gently cupped the side of his face and ran his fingers up to the longer bits at the temple and forehead carding through to the shorter parts at the back. It was soft and reminded him of his beloved dogs back home though he wouldn't tell James that. Jealously he noted that it was still as thick as ever, the freshness of the cut meant that it was like running your fingers through an expensive paintbrush. His own diminishing, thinning curls had gotten a neatening probably just as recently as James's hair from the feel of it, Jeremy leans in and kissed the other man's cheek. James stood and let Jeremy paw at him, when Jeremy kissed him he sighed and relaxed.

"When I do this I won't be choked by your hair, but it'd be harder to hide the marks you know that." Jeremy tilted down to gently suck at the edge of his neck where his hair would usually hide a hickey.

"Then don't leave marks... you like it?" James gently extracted himself from Jeremy's tender nuzzling, they were in public and there was only so much of this they could get away with.  


"Hnnm... yes... and if we didn't have to be places later today I'd be showing you just how much I like it." Jeremy waggled his brows, he realized he'd dropped his reading glasses at that point. "Oh shit, damnit, these will have to survive till the end of the live show, need to get my bloody eyes checked again."

"Come along you clot, you can borrow mine if you need them." James petted Jeremy on the arm as he tried to rub the scratches off with the hem of his shirt.  


"Thanks." Jeremy sighed, slipped his glasses into James's jacket pocket for safer keeping than he was capable of.


End file.
